


Geronimo

by Vel_es



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Falling Angels, Falling Castiel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Might be read as, One Shot, Relationship Study, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_es/pseuds/Vel_es
Summary: Castiel spada sam. A potem już nie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny króciutki one-shot, bo chyba aktualnie nie jestem w stanie wyprodukować nic innego. Wycięta scena, coś w rodzaju studium relacji pomiędzy Casem a Deanem.  
> Enjoy ^^

Dean siedział na samym szczycie. Wiatr smagał po twarzy, jego nogi dyndały w powietrzu, a zielone oczy z determinacja wpatrywały się w górę, tylko w górę. Nie było po co patrzeć gdzie indziej, i tak nie dostrzegłby stamtąd ziemi, miał za to dokonały widok na niebo.  
Słońce schowało się już za horyzontem, noc była ciemna, światło gwiazd przyćmione. Co jakiś czas powietrze przecinały płonące smugi, szybko i bezgłośnie- z tej odległości nie dało się dosłyszeć nawet najbardziej przejmującego wrzasku. Anioły upadały.  
Mężczyznę siedzącego na krawędzi nieszczególnie to przejęło. On trwał w bezruchu, nie spuszczając wzroku z świetlistej ciemności nad swoją głową, czekając.  
W końcu go ujrzał. Nie spadał tak, jak pozostali, w końcu jego Łaska została mu odebrana już wcześniej. Jasny trenczowy płaszcz trzepotał na wietrze. Nie było płomienia, ani zawrotnej prędkości, Castiel spadał jak człowiek.  
Dean powstał z ziemi i wyprostował się, zadzierając głowę, by wciąż widzieć byłego anioła - jak gdyby bał się, że jeśli mrugnie, straci swoją szansę. Za jego plecami stała ukryta w krzakach Impala. Sam odsłucha wiadomość głosową, znajdzie jego Dziecinę i się nią zaopiekuje.  
Łowca wciął głęboki oddech, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w wyzywającym uśmiechu. Skoczył.  
Uczucie spadania nie było niczym nowym, a jednak wiedział, że nigdy się do niego nie przyzwyczai. Wiatr targał jego ubrania, smagał go po twarzy. Mrużąc oczy, Dean dostrzegł wciąż pędzącą ku ziemi postać i obrócił się, by przyspieszyć swój upadek.  
Jeszcze tylko kawałek. Jeszcze tylko…  
Wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Dean i Cas znaleźli się na tej samej wysokości. Łowca sam nie był do końca pewny, jak właściwie udało mu się pochwycić anioła, wiedział tylko, że kiedy poczuł jego ciało przyciśnięte bezpiecznie do swojego, pokruszone fragmenty jego małego bezwartościowego świata kliknęły i wskoczyły na swoje miejsce.  
-Dean? – odezwał się niski głos. Cas nie brzmiał na zdziwionego, raczej na zrezygnowanego.  
-A kto inny? – wrzasnął Winchester, starając się przekrzyczeć świst we własnych uszach.  
Para błyszczących oczu spojrzała na niego z nagłą trzeźwością, pełna strachu oraz desperacji. Dean wiedział, że nie był to los, którego anioł dla niego pragnął – lecz łowca sam dokonał wyboru i nie żałował go ani przez chwilę.  
-Wszystko będzie dobrze – krzyknął, uśmiechając się pomimo łez cieknących po jego policzkach - Jestem tu. Nie zostawię cię – poczuł silne ramiona, ściskające go odrobinę za mocno.  
Castiel i Dean spadali razem;

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zwykle, komentarze i konstruktywna krytyka mile widziane :)


End file.
